


Legend of Spyro: Hero of Gielinor

by Nianque



Category: Legend of Spyro, Runescape (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Dragons, Mahjarrat (Runescape)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nianque/pseuds/Nianque
Summary: A Runescape/Legend of Spyro fusion with elements taken from other works.A strange purple egg with the air of destiny about it has arrived in Zanaris, it's arrival echoes with ancient prophecies older than recorded history. As Darkness gathers in the North and strange happenings across mortal civilization become more frequent, a young dragon named Spyro grows up alongside his adoptive family. Can the unknowing hero face the oncoming Darkness and usher in a new age across Gielinor? Or will he fall prey to it as others have...





	Legend of Spyro: Hero of Gielinor

**Author's Note:**

> This story borrows elements of the Warcraft dragon flights and changes them to fit the world; almost all of the Runescape and Legend of Spyro elements have a dragon flight associated with them led by a Dragon Aspect who stand equal to the gods when it comes to their element. Sparx has been replaced with a fairy named Cherry.
> 
> This work is most definitely unfinished and I am unsure that I will continue it, but here is what has been written.

A purple shape prowled through the thick field foliage, searching for his target. If he made a sound it would alert his prey and any chance at all would be lost. Each step felt like it took hours as he tried to keep silent. His size was a disadvantage in this, but he could do it. If he managed to catch them, then victory was his. ...There! He pounced and a small shape flitted out of cover, desperately trying to keep away from. A single foot just barely managed to catch his adversary off guard and he immediately followed it up with his weight, knocking the small form to the ground. At last victory was his!

“Do you surrender?” He growled as his opponent struggled under his paw, trapped by his superior size.

The fairy tried one last time to get away and then slumped to the ground in defeat. “You win Spyro.”

The dragon sat down, squishing some of the wheat around him. “That’s what, 17 to 14 you now?” He sneezed as the wind blew wheat into his face. “And can we get out of the field please?”

Cherry pouted as she flew up to eye level with the much bigger dragon. “Fine. I honestly thought using the wheat field would get me another win, but it just let you creep up on me easier.”

She turned and fluttered between the wheat toward the entrance. The much larger dragon followed behind her, trying not to squish any more wheat as he walked. “Do you think Poppy will be mad about-” Spyro trailed off as an enraged voice echoed through the cave.

“Spyro! You mangy dragon! Get over here and apologize for smashing the wheat!” Poppy as it turned out was rather well known for her fierce defense of this particular wheat field and evidently had just discovered what their game had done.

Cherry panicked and made to fly away, but a clawed hand wrapped around and destroyed any hopes of doing so. “Oh no you don’t! You choose the field this time and you get to deal with the consequences.” He commanded sternly.

“Drat. Alright, you go hide and I guess we’ll stay out of this cave for a while.” She replied as she flew off to face her doom.

Spyro for his part quickly did as suggested and bolted into the nearest tunnel, expertly navigating the labyrinth of passageways. If he was lucky it would be a very long time before he ran into Poppy again. Hopefully it would be her rotation coming up soon, which would mean it would be three months before he ever had to lay eyes on the angry fairy.

“Maybe I’ll go find Chaeldar. She’s always lots of fun.” The tiny Slayer Master always had so many interesting stories and tasks. Cleaning out the Zygomites was fun and he would rather it be him than one of the much more fragile fairies. First though he had to find the throne room… and avoid the plethora of strange events that plagued everywhere of course. Cherry would be looking for him after she finished getting chewed out though, so maybe Spyro would swing back and wait for her. 

He amended that thought as the tunnel opened up to display the room he had been looking for. Several important fairies that were too stiff for his tastes floated about arguing with each other or trying to petition the Fairy Godmother about various things. Spyro of course wanted nothing to do with all the important stuff being discussed and immediately sought out the most fun member of the court. The Slayer Master was off to the side and as usual had a very wide area around her as fairies went out of their way to avoid the most deadly person in the room. “Chaeldar! You got anything interesting for me?”

She looked up from where she was cleaning a fairy-sized axe and smiled. “Ah Spyro. You and Cherry done making trouble for the day?”

The dragon sheepishly shrugged and avoided the question. “You fight anything interesting down on the surface?”

Chaeldar raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as the topic was diverted. “Nothing like last time. A few incursions from the Bandosians had to be fought off before they destroyed some of the outlying villages, but nothing that actually needed my skills. It was nice getting caught up with the others though.” The others she referred to were rather sparingly discussed, but Spyro knew they were some of her closest friends.

“I still can’t believe you fought off a full grown dragon last time! And it was a smoke dragon too, I hope I can get as strong as you one day.” Spyro replied eagerly. Contrary to expectations, the happy and joyful dragon had no qualms about hearing violence against other dragons. Chaeldar had been very quick to break him of anything that could be used against him.

The Slayer Master for her part laughed. “No, nothing quite that exciting. Abur did have words with me about what happened though. He’s a surprisingly nice dragon compared to the rest of his flight.”

The purple dragon immediately pounced on the topic. “You met Abur?! That must have been so cool! What was he like? Was he nice? I heard he was really huge, how big was he?” Spyro vibrated with excitement as one of his favorite topics came up.

Chaeldar sighed and made to answer his questions when a voice spoke up behind them. “As entertaining as hearing of Slayer Master Chaeldar’s exploits are, I’m afraid I have something of a quest for you, young Spyro.” The Fairy Godmother stated from where she and two of her handmaidens were floating.

“Your Majesty.” Chaeldar greeted with a bow.

Spyro echoed the greeting as he dipped his head to the ground. Certain actions like bowing got considerably more complicated when you stood on four legs as opposed to two. “What can I do for you, your Majesty?”


End file.
